


Peter Parker-ed

by darling_pet



Series: The Flash S05 Drabbles [18]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Film References, Friendship, Hanging Out, Humor, One Shot, Plans, Reader-Insert, S05E17, Short One Shot, Spider-Man - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-25 12:00:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18260855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darling_pet/pseuds/darling_pet
Summary: Ralph’s arachnid-person related scheme may not be the smartest, but it gives you both a great hang-out idea.





	Peter Parker-ed

**Author's Note:**

> Flash Drabble S05E17

“Dibs, are you sure that was a good idea?” you ask the private investigator. “I’m not sure Cisco will appreciate you dragging his girlfriend into our circle so fast.”

Ralph looks at like you have so much to learn (when really you think the same about him). He’d recently set up an interview for Kamilla with Iris about landing a photography gig with the Central City Citizen.

“(Y/N), (Y/N), (Y/N),” he says, “how could it  _not_  be a good idea? I just Peter Parker-ed Kamilla! She’ll be one of us in no time. He’ll love that.”

You make a noise. “Will he, though? Also, hold up. So does that make Cisco Mary-Jane?”

“Indeed it does. It also makes Iris Jameson.”

“Except she won’t be a raging jackwagon,” you point out.

“Precisely.” Ralph points at you. “You know what I’m suddenly in the mood for?”

“Spider-Man marathon?” you read his mind with a grin. “I’ll round up the movies, you get the pizza?”

Your buddy high-fives you with an elongated hand.

“Sounds like a plan.”


End file.
